This invention relates to a weeding device, and, more particularly, to a weeding device with a football-shaped pad which the user kicks to remove a weed.
Weeding is a tedious but necessary task which faces every homeowner. Hand tools are effective for removing weeds but require the user to bend or kneel. Weeding devices with long handles which do not require kneeling or excessive bending are also available. However, such devices generally operate by prying the weeds out of the ground. The prying action requires the user to exert a levering action on the handle with both hands. Still other devices are available which are operated by the user's foot to remove the weed. Such devices also rely on a prying or pivoting action.
The invention provides a weeding device which removes weeds with a simple kicking action. The device not only removes weeds quickly and easily but provides a measure of enjoyment to an otherwise laborious activity. The device includes a ground-penetrating tool which is mounted on a long handle and which can be inserted into the ground with one hand. A compressible and resilient pad is mounted on the lower end of the shaft, and the device is operated by kicking the pad. In the preferred embodiment the pad is shaped like a football.